PewdieCry: Silver And Gold
by TwilightPancake
Summary: Ryan and Felix have been good friends since their childhood, they told each other everything. Well, almost everything. Felix has a secret, a dark secret. As soon as he tells Ryan this secret both of the teenagers should be prepared for many things, including falling in love with each other. (I suck at story descriptions but the story is better, I promise.)


**(A/N:** **This story contains boyxboy content so if you don't like that stuff feel free to find another story to dissolve your boredom. Also,** **I** **don't own Pewds, Cry, or any other youtuber in this story.** **I only own the plot and that stuff. So without further ado please enjoy!** **c:)**

**Chapter One: Secrets**

**Ryan's** **P.O.V**

Felix has been acting strange lately, very strange. He hasn't been doing anything really, he hasn't even been answering my calls. I'm worried. Maybe because of Marzia? I mean, they had broke up but he was the one to end the relationship not her. Had Felix did it for another reason rather than him not loving her? It was all confusing me, if I had to go over to his parent's house and ask him what was up with him, I would. He's did it to me. My idea was very tempting but it was 12:00 AM, he and his parents are probably sleeping though... I let out a small yawn, I was a little tired.

I was about to shut my laptop lid and go to bed when Felix logged on Skype, with frantic clicks I called him. Please answer.. I thought, nearly bouncing in my desk chair. Felix picked up a minute later, I grinned when I saw the familiar blonde appear on my screen. But he was wearing sunglasses, why the fuck would he be wearing sunglasses?

I didn't even get the usual cheerful reply of; 'Hey, bro!" He didn't even say hello, he just stared at me blankly. I think he was at least, I couldn't tell because of those fucking sunglasses.

"Felix…?" I questioned, looking at my best friend with concern.

"Yes, Ryan?" Felix's voice came out flat and emotionless. What's up with him?

"Are," I hesitated for a minute. "Are you okay?" Felix just nodded which made me frown. I decided not to ask him if he was sure, this was the first time I had talked to him in a week and I didn't want him to hang up on me. "What's with the sunglasses? It's nighttime…" Could he even see me right now? The lights in Felix's bedroom were cut off. Well, I think he's in his bedroom, I can't really tell.

"It's none of your business, Ryan. Why did you even call? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I was about to lose my cool, I was known for having a temper. "I called because I was worried about you! You haven't talked to anybody in weeks, and you're acting strange!" I shouted, Felix growled in frustration. Maybe he was just stressed? I know he was rich and his father wanted him to take over their family business, but he shouldn't ignore me. I'm his best friend, right?

Why was I overreacting about such a small thing?

"I'm not acting strange! Why are you being a bitch? It's none of your goddamn business, Ryan! So fuck off!" Felix shouted, I flinched. He had never shouted at me before… Or said such harsh words.. I opened my mouth to say something, but got cut off by a glass-breaking noise. I hope my fathers not home, he'll get angry if he sees that I'm up this late.. I didn't hear the sound of his car pulling in or the front door opening though..

"I-I'll, uh.. Be back in a minute…" I mumbled, standing up. Felix nodded, he wasn't going to end the call? "General?" I called my cat's name when I opened my door, stupid cat probably knocked something over. I left my room, none of the doors in the hallway were open. I glanced down the hallway, it was dark. I thought I left the lights on.. I'm pretty sure I did..

I frowned, had the lights blown or had we lost power? It couldn't be the latter for my bedroom light was on and working fine. I walked down the hall, feeling on the wall for a light switch. I couldn't find one though, it must be on the other side. "G-General?" I called, stuttering. I walked into a room, I think it was the kitchen. I couldn't see to tell.

"Meow." That was a human's voice, one that I didn't recognize too… I let out a small scream, hoping someone heard.I felt a hand cover my mouth, someone had broke in obviously. I was trembling when the person turned me around and pinned me against a wall. What was this person gonna do to me? Their hands were inhumanly cold… "Pl-please d-don't hurt m-me…" I pleaded, closing my eyes tightly.

Maybe Felix had heard my scream a few minutes ago? But would he care? He seemed really mad at me earlier… I heard a dark chuckle, and I felt cold breath on my neck. I shivered, I was scared… I felt two sharp things sink down in my neck, were those things fangs? Was this person... biting me? I whimpered, damn my neck was hurting.. My legs were starting to grow weak, it felt like this person was.. sucking my blood… My head was starting to hurt.. I went limp and this person let go of me, I hit the floor with a thud. Everything went black.

**Felix's** **P.O.V**

I sighed after Ryan left to see what that noise was, I shouldn't have shouted. The reason I hadn't been talking to him or anyone for that matter was that I had recently found out I was a vampire. My whole family was actually, my parents had hid it from me. I don't exactly know how they did it but I think it was with a spell? Anyway, the whole family business thing was a cover up because we were actually royalty, vampire royalty.

I hated ignoring Ryan, he was my best friend. But I was afraid I would hurt him, that's why I was avoiding almost everybody. I was scared I'd hurt them, I broke up with Marzia because of that and I didn't have the same feelings for her anymore. It was honestly dangerous for them to be around me. And the sunglasses? It was because my eyes were much darker than usual. I heard a small scream come through Ryan's Skype, was he okay? Should I go over? I waited a few more minutes, what would he scream at?

I sighed, waiting some more. I heard a loud thud, I'm going over. I stood up, stretching. I made sure to end the call before leaving my room. Damn, I hated the largeness of this place.. I went downstairs, my parents were still up but they didn't ask me where I was going. They hardly ever did, well, I could take care of myself so it didn't bother me. I slid my leather jacket on, going outside and shutting the doors behind me.

Ryan's apartment complex was a little bit away. I did live in the 'rich' neighborhood after all. I guess I'll just drive there, but why was I so calm? Ryan could be in danger or hurt, he's my friend I can't let him get hurt. My calmness quickly faded as I got in my red corvette convertible, what if it was nothing though? Well, it wouldn't matter.

_I_ _need to tell Ryan I'm __a __vampire. I_ _won't hide it from him._

I reached Ryan's apartment complex after a few minutes, I parked my car and got out making sure to lock it. He lived on the top floor, so I had to walk up some stairs. It wasn't any trouble, I went to Ryan's apartment door. I think it was locked but Ryan had gave me an extra key incase I got worried about him or something. Thank God, I had the key on the little thing that had my car keys and any other keys I used or needed.

I inserted the key into Ryan's door's keyhole and turned the key, unlocking the door. I flung the door open and was met with complete darkness. "Ryan?" I called, stepping inside. I could see pretty well in the dark, well, vampires mainly could. There should be a light switch around here somewhere. I walked in fully, looking for a light switch. I turned it on when I found it, there was a vase on the floor shattered into pieces.

Had his cat knocked this over? "Ryan? General?" I called again, hoping the cat would at least meow if he was awake or anything. I heard a meow come from the kitchen, it sounded distressed. Had General gotten hurt? My worries were mainly on Ryan though. I went into the kitchen, gasping when I saw Ryan on the floor. General was pawing at him and meowing. What had happened?

I quickly went over to Ryan, crouching beside him. He looked okay… I then saw something on his neck, it was a bite mark and there was blood trickling out of it. Fucking vampire… But had Ryan passed out from blood loss? I mean, vampires could make people pass out so they didn't remember what had happened, I was still worried about Ryan though.

I should take him to his bed.. I guess I'd stay until he woke up, his dad hardly ever comes home so it'd be fine, I guess.. I picked Ryan up carefully, taking him to his room. General followed me, it seemed like the cat was worried too. Silly cat… I laid Ryan down on his bed, I hope he'd be okay. I would have to explain things when he woke up, it would probably be hard too.

Ryan was a curious person, he'd probably ask a lot of questions. I can only hope that he doesn't freak the fuck out. He probably would but I could probably calm him down, I was always good at calming him down. I set down in his desk chair, shutting his laptop lid. I guess I'll set here until he wakes up.

I felt myself grow tired, a nap wouldn't hurt? This chair wasn't that comfortable but it'd work. I fell asleep a few minutes later, hoping I'd wake up before Ryan at least.

**(A/N:** **Was it short? Anyway, I** **hope** **you enjoyed. Please comment, vote, and follow. c:** **It would help out some.** **Pancake)**


End file.
